millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 12 (Slovenia)
This was twelfth season of Lepo je biti milijonar, Slovenian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, called as Milijonar z Jonasom (or Milijonar). Hosted by Jonas Žnidaršič. Top prize was €100,000. The last Millionaire may be more interesting, because it will be competing with celebrities. Rok Flander, Jure Godler, Anika Horvat, Branko Djurić (Đuro or Djuro), Nuša Derenda, Omar Naber, Katarina Čas, Saša Jerkovič, Iča Putrih and Uroš Smolej. All amounts awarded will be for humanitarian institutions, which will be selected by each contestant himself. Episodes * Episode 1 (1st March 2007) Aljoša Petrovčič (€500 - lost on €1,500) Lucija Perharič (€500 - lost on €1,500) Grega Rihtar (€1,500) Milan Koželj (€100, continued) * Episode 2 (8th March 2007) Milan Koželj (€1,500) Elena Metelko (€500 - lost on €1,500) Edvard Petrič (€500 - lost on €1,500) * Episode 3 (15th March 2007) Simon Gregorn (€500 - lost on €1,500) Aleš Sotler (€5,000) Darjan Lapanje (€500 - lost on €1,500) * Episode 4 (22nd March 2007) Aljoša Novakovič (€2,500) Viktorija Ježovnik (€2,500) Blaž Kolar (€750, continued) * Episode 5 (29th March 2007) Blaž Kolar (€500 - lost on €1,500) Neža Peršolja (€3,500) Zrinka Petravič (€2,500, continued) * Episode 6 (5th April 2007) Zrinka Petravič (€500 - lost on €5,000) Matija Lavrinc (€0 - lost on €500) Attila Szabo (€2,500) Marjan Burnik (€2,500, continued) * Episode 7 (12th April 2007) Marjan Burnik (€500 - lost on €3,500) Robert Smisl (€3,500) Goran Abramovič (€5,000, continued) * Episode 8 (19th April 2007) Goran Abramovič (€12,500) David Lukman (€500 - lost on €5,000) Blaž Kelbl (€1,500, continued) * Episode 9 (26th April 2007) Blaž Kelbl (€5,000 - lost on €7,500) Simon Telban (€7,500) * Episode 10 (3rd May 2007) Samo Veble (€0 - lost on €100) Boštjan Grajfoner (€3,500) Nika Brunet (€5,000, continued) * Episode 11 (10th May 2007) Nika Brunet (€5,000 - lost on €12,500) Dušan Marolt (€3,500) Barbara Grovelnik (€2,500) * Episode 12 (17th May 2007) Mojmir Cilenšek (€5,000 - lost on €7,500) Albin Vegelj (€500 - lost on €5,000) Tomaž Kumer (€500, continued) * Episode 13 (24th May 2007) Tomaž Kumer (€500 - lost on €2,500) Gašper Markič (€500 - lost on €1,500) Tina Perme (€5,000 - lost on €7,500) * Episode 14 (31st May 2007) Miran Milanšek (€3,500) Žiga Jamnik (€500 - lost on €2,500) Jernej Suhadolnik (€500, continued) * Episode 15 (7th June 2007) Jernej Suhadolnik (€2,500) Zdene Bučan (€2,500) Matjaž Kerman (€3,500, continued) * Episode 16 (14th June 2007) Matjaž Kerman (€7,500) Tomaž Lenaršič (€12,500) Mojca Klančar Dolinar (€2,500, continued) * Episode 17 (21st June 2007) Mojca Klančar Dolinar (€500 - lost on €3,500) Matic Smolej (€3,500) Damijan Bobek (€3,500) * Episode 18 (28th June 2007) Tjaša Bartol (€2,500) Aleš Tomše (€2,500) * Episode 19 (6th September 2007) Borut Bratuš (€5,000 - lost on €7,500) Toni Brodar (€3,500) Tomaž Čretnik (€500, continued) * Episode 20 (13th September 2007) Tomaž Čretnik (€3,500) Dejan Mekiš (€2,500) Metej Košir (€1,500, continued) * Episode 21 (20th September 2007) Metej Košir (€3,500) Urh Vidmar (€500 - lost on €5,000) Maj Jukič (€750, continued) * Episode 22 (27th September 2007) Maj Jukič (€750) Denis Duh (€7,500) Dejan Podhraški (€3,500, continued) * Episode 23 (4th October 2007) Dejan Podhraški (€3,500) Blaž Debevec (€2,500) Andrej Jekovec (€3,500, continued) * Episode 24 (11th October 2007) Andrej Jekovec (€3,500) Aljaž Ravnjak (€5,000 - lost on €7,500) Klavdija Dežman (€2,500) * Episode 25 (18th October 2007) Danijel Marjanovič (€500 - lost on €5,000) Jerneja Lazar (€500 - lost on €2,500) Bojan Tonič (€2,500) * Episode 26 (25th October 2007) Primož Fajmut (€3,500) Žiga Selčan (€1,500) Gašper Kukec Mezek (€3,500) * Episode 27 (8th November 2007) Blaž Dobrovoljc (€0 - lost on €500) Tjaša Marinšek (€3,500) Petra Nosan (€1,500) * Episode 28 (22nd November 2007) Boštjan Domitrovič (€2,500) Helena Žagar (€500 - lost on €3,500) David Nastran (€0 - lost on €500) Gregor Mavčič (€500, continued) * Episode 29 (29th November 2007) Gregor Mavčič (€500 - lost on €750) Špela Vehovar (€500 - lost on €3,500) Matjaž Petrej (€7,500, continued) * Episode 30 (6th December 2007) Matjaž Petrej (€5,000 - lost on €12,500) Ivan Kranjec (€500 - lost on €1,500) Barbara Zelenko (€500 - lost on €3,500) Gorazd Firm (€500 - lost on €3,500) * Episode 31 (13th December 2007) Uroš Bajželj (€1,500) Danijel Križaj (€500 - lost on €1,500) Miha Gorišek (€2,500, continued) * Episode 32 (20th December 2007) Miha Gorišek (€3,500) Rok Češnovar (€1,500) Milan Žaberl (€2,500) Nia Majcen (€750, continued) * Episode 33 (27th December 2007) Nia Majcen (€500 - lost on €2,500) Mitja Cotič (€7,500) Matjaž Potočnik (€2,500) * Episode 34 (1st January 2008) - Celebrity Special Saša Jerkovič (€12,500) Jonas Žnidaršič (€5,000 - lost on €7,500) Trivia * On Milan Koželj's €500 question, 100% voted for one answer. * On Matija Lavrinc's €500 question, 64% voted for wrong answer, but 22% are right. * In 27th and 32nd episodes, both third and second FFFs failed. * In 30th episode, on Gorazd Firm's €3,500 question, 58% voted for incorrect option, 15% are right. * In season finale, the host Jonas Žnidaršič as contestant appeared and won €5,000. His run hosted by Branko Djurić. Sources * About final special episode (in Slovenian) Category:Slovenian Series